


Needy

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Porn Magazines, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets his first skin mag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KittyKat for the request!

Sam sighed as Dean banged on the bathroom door again.

“Come on Sammy! You can jack off later, I need the shower too!”

“Go away Dean! I’m almost finished!” Sam called back crossly.

Dean was always hassling him for the shower. Sam wished that he was taking so long because he was enjoying a bit of release. Far from it, he scowled as he looked down at his hard length, he’d been trying and failing to get off for days.

The shower was Dean and Johns prefered jacking off spot, which is why Sam decided to try it. He wasn’t any more successful than in his bed. He was increasingly frustrated but he didn’t know what else he could do.

Sam sighed and gave up, there was no way he’d be getting off anytime soon, he’d just have to suffer another wet dream. He got out of the shower and dried off, dressing in his loose pjs and trying to hide his erection, with the bundle of dirty clothes he’d been wearing. He left the bathroom and found Dean lounging on their shared bed with a magazine.

“Finally!” Dean exclaimed, dropping the magazine and rushing to the bathroom.

Sam huffed as Dean shoved passed him, scowling at his brothers irritating behaviour. He approached the bed and picked up the magazine to move it when he realised what it was. It was a porn magazine! He glanced over at John who was reading nearby, slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed and flicked through the magazine quietly.

He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat, he looked at pictures of attractive women doing naughty things to men; things he never thought possible.

‘Why would you put that in your mouth?’ He wondered, scanning over a picture of a blowjob.

He shifted awkwardly as his dick provided the imaginary sense of being buried inside a soft warm mouth. Suddenly John cleared his throat loudly, Sam looked up at him guiltily and put the magazine down.

John eyed him silently and Sam felt embarrassment colouring his cheeks. The older man laughed softly and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t let Dean see you messing around with that.” John told his youngest. “It’s his favourite one.”

“How do you know?” It was out of Sam’s mouth before he could stop himself.

John quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m his dad, I notice everything.”

Silence reigned between them for a moment before John dismissed him to bed. Sam did as told and tried to fall asleep, but his arousal was nagging at him. He was still squirming around trying to sleep when Dean and John went to bed; John on his own and   
Dean behind Sam. Dean put a hand on his hip and huffed irritatedly.

“Sammy stop! You’re bugging me, moving around like you have ants in your pants.” Dean hissed.

“I can’t get comfortable, sorry….” Sam mumbled unhappily.

Dean turned Sam over and frowned at him in the dark. “What’s wrong?”

Sam shrugged. “I just can’t get comfortable...”

“This about the skin mag?”

Sam gasped and looked at him in surprise.

“Yea I know you looked, I left it there for you to look.” Dean said with a wry smile. “I noticed you’re not being very successful when you’re rubbing one out, thought you might like a mag.”

“You want me to have the magazine?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“Well yea Sammy, it’s better than waking up to teenage boy spunk all over my leg.” Dean gave him a pointed look, Sam blushed at the memory and shook his head.

“What about dad? Won’t he be mad?”

“Leave dad to me, he doesn’t have to know if you don’t want him to.” Dean shrugged, he reached over to get the magazine from the bedstand, he handed it to Sam. “You wanna break it in?”

Sam nodded sheepishly. “Thanks Dean.”

“Hey no problem kiddo, it’s what I’m here for.” Dean said teasingly. “Now get your ass to the bathroom, I love you and all but I’m not indulging in porn with you.”

Sam climbed out of bed and crept passed John. He closed himself in the bathroom and quickly flipped back to the blowjob picture. He groaned lowly and released himself from his pants. He made quick work of wrapping a hand around his erection and tugging it firmly.

He panted softly and tried to imagine receiving a blow job, it worked and he spurted a dribble of cum. Sam used the cum to lubricate his movements, and he flipped to a page with a naked woman lying on her back, legs spread. He bit his free hand to keep the sound down and he felt his orgasm hit hard.

He stood rocking into his hand as cum spurted out of him, into the sink. He cleaned up and slowly wandered back to bed.

“Better?” Dean asked as Sam lifted the covers to crawl in.

“Mmmmm...” Was Sam’s response as he snuggled in closer to his brother.

“Oh dude, cuddling, seriously? I didn’t even get any and you’re gonna make me cuddle?” Dean said exasperatedly. “You going to treat a girl like that? Get your rocks off and then expect her to just let you snuggle right on in there? Wow you are such a kind lover you know that?”

“Shuddap De…..” Sam mumbled sleepily, gripping tighter to Dean.

Dean snorted a laugh. “I’m going to tease you about this forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
